


I WAS DOING MATH

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ruler, comedian - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Inspired by a comedy bit Chad Daniels, Ruler of the Can





	I WAS DOING MATH

Raven and Anya both had well paying jobs. Anya co-founded a popular security firm, and Raven was a brilliant space engineer. It allowed them to have a comfortable home so spacious that their  son, Roan, had his own bathroom. Generally his mothers never went in it, except for when their own bathroom was unavailable. Like now for instance, the faucet had broken and Raven hadn't had time to fix it yet. So this was why Anya was standing in her son's bathroom, trying to figure out why there was a ruler on the counter beside the sink.

It took an embarassing five minutes for her to figure out why a high school boy would have a need for a ruler in the bathroom. It took another five minutes of biting her lip to hold hold back the laughs. taking a piece of toilet paper Anya picked up the ruler and carried it across the house to where Raven was lounging watching some TV. 

"Little Bird, i found something in Roan's bathroom." Anya stood in front of Raven.

"What?" Raven looked up at her tall wife.

Anya lifted the item in her hand. She watched as Raven was puzzled for just a second before bursting out laughing and clutching her stomach.

"N-n-no you didn't! You're just messing with me!" Raven gasped for air.

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh my god!!! I'm gonna embarrass him with this so much!" Raven cackled. It took ten more minutes for her to stop laughing. Just in time for Roan to return from school. He didn't think anything too odd of passing his mother's cuddled up watching TV,  Mama's face buried in the shoulder of Mom. He went up to his room and shut the door.

Twenty minutes later Anya knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Roan called out.

"Roan, why was there a ruler in your bathroom?" 

A moment of silence

"How-Why-What-" Roan didn't finish any sentence he started. No reply for a couple moments, long enough for Raven to tear up from holding back her laughter, leaning on Anya for support. Anya herself had begun chuckling.

"I WAS DOING MATH WHILE I WAS POOPING!!" Came the answer.

Unable to hold it back anymore Raven cackled with laughter and Anya joined. It took several minutes for them to be able to speak again.

"Your Mama and I will be in there until ours gets fixed." Anya gasped. 

"One question Roan?"

"...Yes Mama?"

"Was the answer 4, 5, or 6?"

"MAMA!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and comment below!! Luv you


End file.
